Salvation
Notes Ultraman Zach Volume 3 baby! Prologue In Space, a human prison transport came across an unidentified dropship Ship Commander: (Over Radio) Unidentified dropship, this is Captain Baker of the USS No Remorse, responding to your distress call. Baker: Unidentified dropship, please respond. USS No Remorse Pilot: Comms are acting funny, maybe they cant hears us? Pilot 2: Or maybe they fell asleep at the wheel. Pilot 1 rolled his eyes. Pilot 1: That happened ONCE. Baker: Unidentified dropship, give us a sign that you can hear us. The dropship blinked its headlights. Pilot 3: Ok, she lit. Baker: Dropship, are you able to make your way to our starboard docking bay? We can assist you from there. The dropship blinked again. Pilot 3: Well, there you go. Baker: Jenkins, go down there and meet the dropship crew at the docking bay. Jenkins: (Pilot 1) How the hell do you know that meant yes? What if 1 means no and 2 means yes? The dropship blasted off to the docking bay Jenkins: Fine, it sucks up here anyway. Chapter I Jenkins walked down to the prison bay to get to the docking bay. Prisoner: Hey lassy why’re we stoppin’ haha. Prisoner 2: Yeah, you letting us go? Jenkins: Quiet down, just pickin’ up what I hope to be a bunch of hitchhiking cheerleaders. Prisoner 3: In your dreams a**hole! Jenkins walked past a totally sealed cell with on small window, and thought nothing of it. Some other troops waited for Jenkins by the dropship. Troop 1: Hurry up Jenkins! It’s weird that theirs a military dropship out here, just eerie. Jenkins: Maybe its some covert special ops guy, y’know, that hush hush you never saw us type a-stuff. Troop 2: Heh, if we’re lucky they’ll kill you to keep us quiet. They cocked their rifles. Troop 1: Dropship crew, you may now open your bay door, and slowly exit the vehicle. The bay door opened and a lone man wearing a high-tech armor suit walked out. Man: Yes sir. Man: You wont find anyone else on the ship. Troop 1: Come on out, take it slow. Jenkins: You alright? Man: Yeah, just glad you found me, I’m Felix by the way. Troop 2 whispered to Jenkins. Troop 2: This guy don’t sit right with me. Later in the cockpit… All the troops were laughing. Troop 1: This guy’s my hero! Felix: Come on, you cant tell me every single one of you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing. Baker: That’s one hell of a story son, but it’s time you got fixed up and one your way. Felix: Seriously though, this ship looks like an antique. Baker: Well, prison transports aren’t exactly the highest thing on America’s budget. Baker: We just gotta make sure our cargo makes it to where it needs to go. Baker: These men are ready for anything. Jenkins: we got guns and what we call the purge where we activate the airlocks in all the prison cells, but the real killer is the boredom. Felix: What about the ship disappearances all over the news? Felix: Ships never making it to port? What do you do if your attacked? Troop 2: Heh, nobody wants our cargo. Jenkins: They aint scavengers, it’s the freakin’ aliens man! Troop 1: Not this again… Jenkins: They say we’re at peace with some of ‘em, but they’d put a laser through your head if we gave ‘em the chance! Pilot 2: Hey that’s intolerant. Jenkins: You’re intolerant! Baker: Quiet! Baker: Truth be told, no one gives a crap about whats on this ship. Baker: If they want ‘em, they can have ‘em. The troops laughed. Felix: alright, I’ll take them. Baker: What… uh, whatcha mean? Felix: I mean I’m gonna kill you and take your prisoners. The troops looked at each other. Jenkins: Huh? Baker pulled out a pistol. Felix elbowed him. Baker dropped the pistol and it hit Jenkins in the head. Felix punched Baker and kneed Jenkins in the crotch. Felix chopped Baker in the face. He kicked Jenkins in the face. Troop 1: Come here! Troop 1 punch Felix and Felix grabbed his arm. The troop punched again and Felix grabbed his other arm. Felix sweeped him and Troop 1 fell and whacked Pilot 2 in the head. Felix used troop 1 as a human shield and Pilot 2 punched Troop 1 twice, aiming for Felix. Jenkins grabbed Baker’s pistol and shot a Felix, but hit Pilot 2. Felix kicked Jenkins in the face. Felix took a throwing knife and threw it at Pilot 3. Felix: Bullseye. Baker crawled up and sounded the alarm. Chapter II The alarm rang through the prison room and the docking bay. The single troop guarding the open dropship’s neck was snapped. Then a man came out of cloaking with ton of Emerald Brace soldiers behind him. He was wearing Tracy Wells' charred mask and full black armor. Man: No survivors. Soldier: Yes Locust. In the cockpit two Military Troops burst into the door and pulled out their rifles. Felix held up Baker’s corpse Felix: At ease gentlemen. Felix dropped the body and shot the troops. One of the rifles landed in front of Jenkins. Felix: Calm down Jenkins, I’m not gonna kill you… Jenkins: You’re not? Felix: No… he is. Jenkins looked behind him and saw Locust with a shotgun. Jenkins: Oh son of a… Jenkins was shot. Locust and Felix walked down the hall to the prison bay. Soldier: Sector 1, clear. Soldier 2: Sector 2, clear. Soldier 3: (Shoots troop) Sector 3, clear. Locust grabbed the microphone to speak to the prisoners. Locust: Quiet. As of this moment, we are the new crew of this ship. Prisoner: Well who the hell are you!? Felix: Why don’t you let the people-person handle this, ok? Felix took the microphone from Locust. Felix: Listen up, we’re looking for SOLDIERS, who are not afraid of killing lots of people, for lots of money. Felix: We don’t care who you are, or what you’ve done, because quite frankly, we’ve probably done, a hell of a lot worse. Felix: All we want, are men who can follow orders, and hold their own on the battlefield. Felix: We’re goin’ to war folks, are enemies are stupid, but their also well trained. Felix: They’ve also got some nations backing them up. Felix: But IF you survive, you’ll be rich enough to live out the rest of your lives as free men. Felix: If this totally awesome idea doesn’t sound like your kinda job, we’ll let you off the ship, but if your ready to fight, firmly grasp the bars of your cell in a sign of solidarity. Most of the prisoners grabbed their prison bars. Felix: Well, alright then. Felix pressed a button on the control panel, and the blast doors in each cell opened, and anyone who didn’t hold on for dear life, was sucked out into space. Felix and Locust turned on their grav boots. Screaming and cursing was heard through the room. Felix closed the blast doors. Locust grabbed the microphone. Locust: Well, you’re hired. Chapter III The duo walked into the cockpit. Felix: Before you say anything, yes, I did trigger the alarm, and yes, I did have more fun because of it. Thank you for asking. Felix sat in an office chair and started spinning. Locust: These prisoners lack our men’s discipline. Felix: I wanted a new base and bigger numbers, you got a better idea? An Emerald Brace soldier walked into the cockpit. Soldier: Locust, Felix, we’ve got a prisoner that doesn’t look up to par, the bastard put 2 and 2 together and tied his bedsheets around his waist before the purge. Felix: Hmm, quick thinking. Soldier: He asked to speak with you, he says he has something you need. Locust: Bring him in. The door opened and a Japanese man with combed hair and a businessman look walked in. Prisoner: Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ken Price Felix: Here’s the deal Price, we’re looking for soldiers, not whatever the hell you’re supposed to be. Locust: You say you have something we want? Price: No, I have something you need. Price: Am I correct in assuming the enemies you mentioned are EDF agents Jackson, Knight, Scholar, Gonzalez, Burke, Caboose, and Klee’Ra? Locust: How would you know that? Price: I know everything there is to know about my agents, as the, former councilor of the Earth Defense Force, I helped mold them, psychological, physical and medical information, their all housed right here. Felix: Hate to break it to you councilor, but we know all we need to know. Price: If you’re referring to the documents recovered by the United Nations, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Felix pulled out his pistol Felix: I think your bluffing! Price: Did you know Agent Jackson refuses artificial intelligence access to his armor? Or that Agent Gonzalez is 57% more likely to neglect his teammates when presented with a competitive scenario? Price: I also doubt you realize there is another inmate aboard this ship with a history with the EDF. Price: One whom would undoubtedly prove useful to you if… properly guided. Felix dropped his gun. Felix: Quick thinker and quick talker, we’re gonna get along great! Locust: This, other inmate, take us to him. Price: Of course. Price brought Locust and Felix to the totally secured prison cell (remember? the one Jenkins walked by.) and they opened it to see a very strong man with his face half scarred Chapter IV The EDF and Zach were teleported into the Dark Dimension. .John: Where the hell did that, thing, take us? Caboose: Is it a toy store? Or a pirate ship? I have always wanted to be a pirate. Zach looked over and saw The Darkness One giving a sermon. The Darkness One saw the team. His Temperor guards put their staffs in front of the Darkness One as the elevator took him to the lower level. The Darkness One: Kill the Demon! Once the Darkness One was gone the guards began to attack Zach. Zach slipped to the side and snapped one of their necks. He tripped the other, took it's staff and stabbed it in the face. Amy: Wont your energy run out? Zach: No, I guess we're near a sun, so I'll be ok. Zach: How do we open the door? John: Shoot it, that usually works in movies. Zach blasted the door and it opened. Three Baltan Dominion soldiers ran into the room from the busted door. Caboose: This is more intense than that time I forgot how to sit down! Cutaway Caboose looked at the couch. Caboose: Ah, crap, how do I do this again? Caboose backed up to take a running start. Caboose ran at the chair and tackled it. Caboose: Relaxing. Current Time Zach elbowed one, took out his Eye Slugger and chopped one in half, and kicked the other. Zach took the blade out of the second Baltan and stabbed the first, then blasted the last one. Jose: Henshin! (I havent done that since The Vengeful Yapool!) Jose: Sword Form! Jose: I'll help you out, i think everyone else should stay here. Charles: Then what do we do? Jose: Guared this place? Charles: What will 5 humans and a Baltan do against armies of kaiju? Jose: You'll think of something. ZAch and Jose ran into the next room. They beat up the guards and pushed on. They fought through the next few room until they came across a gravity lift. Zach: Of course, it has to be up only. Charles: (over radio) You guys are lucky I can hack... and use Caboose to push the keys. Caboose: (In background) Which one is D again? John: The one to your right! Your other right! The pull (Get it? Gravity LIFT gravity PULL) brought them down. Zach: It's a prison block. The prison was a huge circular room, with doors holding prison cells everywhere. Charles: Alright guys, it seems theyre holding 3 Ultras and 7 aliens in there, if you release them, they'll have to help you. Zach and Jose prepared to fight. Chapter V Kain was teleported onto a cliff overlooking a dense jungle area. Kain looked into the distance and saw a temple. Kain looked behind himself and saw a trail leading into the jungle. Kain took out his staff and prepared himself. Kain kept walking and saw nothing but alien animals and foliage. He had not the slightest clue where he was. Kain: I need to get to that temple. Kain moved forward. He looked over and saw two Baltan guards guarding a smaller structure. Kain activated the cloaking on his Zealot armor. He snuck up behind them and stabbed them both in the back of the head. The temple doors opened for him. Kain walked through. 3 dead temperors laid on the ground. Baltan: Stop right there! Kain lifted up his hands. Baltan: I know you, you're Kain, the Zealot. Kain: Yes... Baltan: I should kill you for what the Dark Legion has done to my people! Kain: What? The Dark Legion helped the Baltan Dominion regain superpower status! Baltan: Do you know where you are? Kain: No... Baltan: You're on Planet R! The baltan narrowed his eyes. Baltan: Is that what they told you? Is that what they want you to believe? Baltan: People are starving on the streets Zealot! People are being killed every day in the Civil War! Baltan: What does the Tsar do? NOTHING! All he wants is power! Kain: I never knew, I didnt even know there was a war! Baltan: They really keep you Legionnaires in the dark dont they? (Ha, puns) Kain: I guess so, what else is going on that I dont know? Baltan: There's a war on Planet Pitt, there's a war between the Zettonian Empire and the Dada, uhh, and lots more. Kain: That thing was right, come on, we need to get down to that temple. Baltan: We cant go alone, Falx Knox is there, we'll never get in! Kain: Anywhere nearby where we can rally some troops? Baltan: There's a small building where we're holding out just south of here. Baltan: We can get the troops, load the ships and storm the temple. Kain: Sounds good. Baltan: I'm Hallus. Kain: I'm Kain. Hallus walked over to a door on the other side of the room. Hallus: This tunnel should lead us to the river, which will lead us to a Dominion outpost, then to the Rebel Outpost. Kain: Lets get moving. Kain and Hallus walked through the dark tunnels. Kain: I've never been to this planet before. Hallus: Our species has only been here about 100 years. Kain: How did you build all these cities so quickly? Hallus: Some of the cities are whats left of the ancient civilization that originally inhabited this planet. Kain: Well, they must've been useful when your people first came here. Hallus: My grandpa would know. Hallus: But when the Dominion discovers your grandfather is a Rebellion spy, well... Kain: Oh, I'm sorry. Hallus: He died a month after the war started. They silently trekked out of the cave. Hallus: Follow the river, the Dominion outpost goes right over it. They moved on. Hallus: There! The two got behind a tree. Hallus: You go first, I'll cover you. Kain ran up and just stabbed a guard. He fired the Kellium Shot at three guards and killed them. Hallus killed two more. Kain: We're clear. Hallus ran up to Kain Hallus: On the outside. Kain: Wait, we need to go through the inside? Hallus: Well, if you'd rather jump down the waterfall, be my guest. Kain: Lets go in then. They opened the door and killed the guards. They walked down a long hallway towards the exit. Kain opened the door and turned on his cloaking. He grabbed their mouths and suffocated them. Kain pulled out his staff and stabbed them both. They walked into the Rebel outpost. Hallus: Hey everyone! The rebels stared at Kain. Kain: I am no longer with the Dark Legion. Kain took off his Zealot helmet, dropped it, and crushed it. He ripped off his Dark Legion insignia and ripped it. Hallus: My friend Kain here wants to lead an attack on the Shield Temple, and we need the manpower to do it. Rebel: Isn't Falx Knox in there? Hallus: Why do you think we're attacking? Rebel 2: Let's do this! The rebels began chanting. Hallus: This could turn the tides of the war. Kain: Then we shouldn't waste any time. Chapter VI Zach and Jose snuck past the two guards guarding the first room. Jose turned to Rod form and stabbed both of them in the head with his rod. They pried open the door and walked in. There was one Temperor guard, Jose: Gun Form! Jose shot and killed the guard. Zach walked up to the control panel and released the prisoners. Baltan Prisoner: Thank you. I think my fellow prisoners would be glad to fight with you. The other prisoners spoke a bit and decided to join them. Zach and Jose handed them weapons from the dead guards and the weapon racks. Zach pressed his hand against the door once the escapees were ready. Zach: 3... 2... 1! Zach kicked down the door and all the prisoners fired at all the guards. Though poorly organized, it worked. Charles: Ok, there should be another set of prisoners across the room They all pushed on and cleared the area. Zach kicked down the door and killed the guard. Charles: The grav lift will bring all of you to the top floor of this fortress. They walked into the lift and got to the top floor. They killed all the guards and walked into a huge room filled with caskets. Zach walked inside alone. Zach felt a shiver down his spine. The Darkness One: Ah, Ultraman Zach, I was expecting you to come here. Zach gave him a confused look. The Darkness One: The Hivemind told me all about this. The Darkness One: Kain, the Zealot has betrayed me, and i was wrong to give him a second chance. The Darkness One: He is now on Planet R, a galactic Superpower, trying to kill Falx Knox and stop him from activating the Temple of Darkness, a machine that will spread the Darkness throughout the Universe, this one, and beyond. The Darkness One: Kain will fail, you will die, and I shall rule. The Darkness One: Also, and old friend of yours wishes to say hello. Then, Yapool appeared. Yapool: Hmm, I've been waiting for this. Zach: I killed you! Yapool: The Lord of Darkness has given me new life. Then Aribunta appeared. Yapool disappeared. The Darkness One moved back and watched. Aribunta swung ant Zach and Zach dodged. Zach quickly threw 2 punches at the choju. Aribunta spit acid at Zach. Zach stumbled back The choju punched Zach twice. Zach wiped off the acid and grabbed the monster's neck. Aribunta grabbed Zach's arms. Zach kneed the choju and let go with one arm. He took out his Eye Slugged and stabbed Aribunta in the face. The Darkness One stepped forward and destroyed Aribunta's body. The Darkness One: You were quick to destroy Aribunta, no let's make sure this duel is just as quick... with a different outcome. Darkbane (A sword identical to the Blade of Light, but black instead of gold) appeared in Darkness One's hand. The Blade of Light appeared in Zach's hand. Theme: Now That We've Come So Far (The series opening theme) The two ran at each other and swung their swords at the same time. They both missed. Zach turned first and slashed at the Darkness One's chest. The Darkness One sliced Zach's left leg. The duel went on in a stale mate for a while. Then Zach just blasted the Dark Lord with the Gallium Ray. The Darkness One fired back the Beam of Darkness. Both parties blasted as hard as they could, pushing the beams back and forth. Then Jose burst into the room in Axe Form and threw his Axe at the Darkness One. The Darkness One lost control of the beam and Zach blasted him back. Zach gave Jose a thumbs up. He walked over to the Darkness One, and stabbed him in the neck. Zach: I dont think it should've been that easy. Jose: Just leave it for now, lets go. (I still have 27 more episodes to do, so come on, he's not dead.) They made their way back to the room the EDF were in. Charles: Guys, great timing, we just got a distress call from Planet R, and i figured out how to work the teleporters, so lets have a go. Zach looked at John. Zach: Yapool's alive. John: What!? Didnt you like, kill him? Zach: The Darkness One revived him. Charles: We're going in. They all went through the teleporter and landed in front of the Temple of Darkness. (The same place Kain is going) Chapter VII Ships marked with the Baltan Rebellion insignia flew over their heads. John cocked his shotgun. John: Lets do this! They ran into the temple. Then Kain ran up behind them. Zach reappeared and got into his fighting stance. Kain stabbed two cloaked Dominion Baltans. Zach knodded at Kain. Zach: Stay here guys. Charles: Ugh! We cant do anything without jets! Jose: The less we need to do, the less work we need to do, its a win win! Charles: Shut up. Zach and Kain ran into the next room. Fragments by Jeff Williamshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd5nt97cO6M 5 Temperors ran out at them. Zach punched one i the face. Kain jumped up and stabbed it. Zach blasted it and killed it. Kain jumped over Zach and stabbed one in the face, then kicked it away. Zach punched one in the stomach twice, then stabbed it in the face with his eye slugger. Zach and Kain stood back to back. Zach trew his eyes slugger into the air and Kain did the same with his darkblades. They caught each other's weapons. Zach sliced one Temperor's neck, then stabbed it in the stomach. Kain threw Zach's eye slugger and cut off the other one's head. They traded back weapons. They bust into the main room. Kain: Falx. Stop. Falx: Impossible. Kain: Put down the key. Falx: Put ti down? And disobey the hierarchs?! Kain: There are things about the Darkness, even the hierarchs do not understand. Falx: Watch your words Zealot, what you say is heresy! Kain: Is it? Kain looked at 7761 Red Light (Who was given to the Dark Legion by the Hivemind) Kain: 7761, what is this temple designed for? 7761: Well, this temple, and... Falx grabbed 7761 Falx: Not another word out of you! Then a baltan jet appeared behind Kain John: Please, dont shake the lightbulb. Falx's guards stepped forward and prepared their weapons. John: If you want to keep your brains inside your head I'd tell those boys to chill. Falx blocked the guards with his arm. John: Do your thing. Kain: This temple, what is it? 7761: These temples were built as a last resort by ancient Ultras to wipe out all potential Hive hosts, thereby starving the parasite into extinction. The slightest tamper would probably make the temple wildly unstable, prompting it to fire at any time. The Darkness that this Temperor plans to spread throughout the universe could destroy all life on a multiversal level. Kain: The Ultras who made the temples, what happened to them? 7761: After an extremely long and hopeless war with the hive, my creators activated the temples, and all Ultras today are descendants of the only Ultra made to be immune to the Temples' blasts: Ultraman Noa. Kain looked down Kain: Falx, The Dark Lord has betrayed us. Falx threw 7761 at Zach, knocking him out. Falx turned around and jammed the Key into the activation slot. Falx: No Zealot! The time of Salvation is at hand! A giant beam blasted up through the temple center. Falx raised his arms. Kain drew his blades. Tex vs Tank by Jeff Williamshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQSn20jfnNs Kain jabbed at Falx, and Falx blocked with his staff. Falx tried to crush Kain, but missed. Kain jump kicked Falx. Falx punched Kain Kain jumped over Falx and stabbed him in the back. Falx ripped off Kain's blades and threw them on the ground. Falx dropped his staff Falx: FIGHT LIKE A MAN! Kain punched at Falx and Falx dodged. Falx clobbered Kain, knocking him to the floor. Kain sweeped Falx, and grabbed one of his blades. He attached it to his arms. Falx got back up and grabbed his staff. They circled eachother. Kain jabbed at Falx again. Falx grabbed his arm and twisted it. Falx cracked him over the head. Falx prepared to crush Kain's head. Kain stabbed Falx in the knee, then grabbed him and lifted him up. Kain walked over to the beam. He threw Falx into the beam, vaporizing him. Kain woke up Zach. Zach got up and yanked the key out of the slot. The beam disappeared before anything happened, and a bunch of ancient symbols appeared. Kain: What is it? 7761: A transmitter. Kain: What's it doing? 7761: Communicating. Kain: With what!? 7761: The other installations. Kain: Show me. The symbols disappeared and a map of the multiverse appeared, showing all the temple locations. (there were 7) 7761: In the event of unexpected shutdown, all installations will go on standby mode, and are ready to be fired on command. Kain: From here?!?! 7761: Dont be ridiculous! Zach: Listen tinkerbell, dont make me... Kain: Then where would someone go to activate the others? 7761: Why the Library of course. Kain: Where is that. 7761: The Library is the what is called the 9th universe, where it is the only thing that exists there is it. 7761: The way my makers achieved multiversal travel is unknown to me, so do not believe the Dark Legion should be able to reach it. Next Episode Preview: Yapool, Demon of Revenge Zach: For the love of God, again, seriously! Will you ever just give up!? Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton